


Lost and found

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, ficlet in response of a prompt on kyluxcantina on tumblr, the week theme was "lost and found"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Prompt: One person getting lost on a mission. The other person finding them.





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931733) (in French).  
> Thanks to [deluxekyluxtrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan/works) for the beta reading and the corrections ♥

Hux cursed for the thousandth time when he felt the cold rain water slipping along his neck, just between his skin and the drenched fabric of his uniform. He had been roaming in this fucking forest for hours. His comlink wasn’t receiving any signal, the screen of his datapad was in pieces and he had no idea how long he had been there – far too long, in his opinion. He threw his foot towards an innocent tree trunk, expecting his anger to vanish. He only got an intense pain in his toes, a wound to his ego and a cascade of icy drops which trickled on his head, ruining his hairstyle.

Angrily, the General flattened his red hair to his skull and kept moving. It had been a while since he'd given up on paying attention to his clothes. He was avoiding to look at them, but he knew they were smeared with mud and wet leaves. Hux noted that the first thing he would do, on his return aboard the _Finalizer_ , would be to throw them away. If he could manage to return. The probability of such an event seemed to reduce from second to second, but he refused to let him down.

The day had started well, though. Hux was supposed to go on a small planet of the Outer Rim for an inspection of the troops. Usually, he delegated this task to his captains, but this time the section consisted of young recruits and he had preferred handling it personally. There was nothing better than a good discourse to restore courage to men! Unfortunately, the Upsilon which was transporting them had faced a breakdown in the middle of the path and they had miserably crashed on the first moon they had found.

At least that was what Hux could deduce since he had awoken alone, not far from the broken carcass of the shuttle, still smoking despite the pouring rain. His whole body was hurting, and he had a deep cut crossed his right cheek, just between the jaw and the ear. Judging by the blood covering his hands and his face, his men had probably believed he was dead, and they had abandoned him here. After having recovered his senses, the General had tried to restart the communication system or the emergency generators, in vain. Then he had had no choice but walking to warm up, and he had gone deeper in the forest hoping to find a shelter.

But he was completely lost now. No way to find the path to the Upsilon again. If no one noticed he had disappeared… he preferred not to think about what was waiting for him. The brightness, which was already not so great, was slowly decreasing, and because of the thick clouds concealing the sun, Hux would soon see nothing. He was cold, and his soggy uniform was sticking to his skin. He was hungry, too, but he didn’t know how to recognize the edible plants and he preferred skipping a lunch to die from being poisoned by a stupid plant. As a General, he had nobler projects – and none of them implied his death at such a young age anyway.

His main worry was the coming night. Disarmed and weakened by his march, Hux was easy prey, and he ignored if the local fauna was friendly or not. He had heard roars around him several times. If a beast decided to attack him for dinner, he wouldn’t have any chance. Especially in the dark. After having checked his environment in search for a weapon, the General had finally found a branch, long enough and sharp enough to make an acceptable lance. He was aware it wouldn’t be enough to protect him, but having something to clasp in his hands reassured him.

When the forest became so dark that he couldn’t move without taking the risk of tripping on the first root, Hux decided to stop. He climbed a thick tree, reaching the first branches with difficulty, laid back as much as possible against the rough bark, and started to wait with the sound of the water on the leaves for only company. Strangely, in spite of the hunger, the cold and the fear of being lost here forever, the delicate and irregular music of the rain calmed him and brought the memories of the long days on Arkanis back. Hux let a smile stretching his lips and closed his eyes. He had forgotten these moments of his childhood and wrapped himself in them as in a blanket.

His daydream was aborted by a roar just above him. He almost fell from the tree when he stood up. The sound of the ion engines of an Upsilon was recognizable among all the others. Someone had come for him! Looking upwards, he distinguished the glow of the shuttle’s projectors. Then the light faded and the low roar of the engines stopped, suggesting that the aircraft had landed nearby. Feverishly, Hux searched for his comlink in his pockets but the little object stayed lifeless when he tried to turn it on.

The disappointment turned into terror when he saw two yellow, wide eyes just in front of him. And he heard the beast’s hiss. Thoughtlessly, Hux dropped to the soil. He landed heavily in the mud and the impact rang into his head. His wound started to bleed again and he felt something thin and warm trickling down his frozen skin. He realized with horror that the smell of the blood would excite the animal and he clenched his fists on the lance which he had kept in his fall. With a bit of luck, the beast would impale on the spike if it tried to jump on him. With a bit of luck… if the Upsilon’s crew had spotted him… The General closed his eyes, deeply hoping that all wouldn’t end this way.

Someone shouted his name. Hux immediately recognized the voice. He opened his eyes, just in time to see the red, unstable glow of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber piercing the animal. He saw the knight’s shadow stop, his senses awake in search of other opponents. Then Kylo extinguished his blade and rushed towards Hux and kneeled next to him on the soggy soil.

Trembling in the slowly fading fear, the ginger put his arms around Kylo’s neck and was immediately held in return by the powerful body of the warrior.

\-          Is everything alright? the latter whispered.

Hux let out a keen whine as he realized he had believed he would never hear Kylo’s voice again, and tightened his grip.

\-          I’m fine… I was just… lost… he answered, his voice broken in relief.

\-          I’m here now. I found you again, Kylo said and he gently stroked his hair. I found you.

Hux gave him a smile in the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it :)  
> The other prompts, themes and works are available on [kyluxcantina](kyluxcantina.tumblr.com) if you want to check ;) and here is my Tumblr ^^


End file.
